Saving Dying Angels
by OfBloodandTears
Summary: He finally got Wolfram to leave him alone by being his friend. But after a slight misunderstanding nobody has seen Wolfram for over a week. What is Yuri to do when he realizes that he cares for Wolfram and I mean really CARES for him! Yuuram
1. Chapter 1

A/N—I own nothing. Hahaha You can't sue me… Well you can but it won't do much good. So there!

Pairing—Yuri/Wolfram (duh!)

Summary—He finally got Wolfram to leave him alone. It is a time for celebration and happiness, so what if nobody has seen Wolfram leave his room in over a week. Yuri didn't care…Right?

Warning—This story is rated M and you should be warned that there will be self-mutilation involved as well as other adult (mature) themes. If this bothers you then you are free to leave. Remember you have been warned.

Saving Dying Angels

A black hair young man looked out the window of his bedroom suite, watching as the birds flew in the sky and throw the clouds. They seemed to be so carefree and peaceful as if there was nothing in the world that could ever touch them. How the young man wish that the same were true for him, but alas it was not meant to be so.

"Yuri, what are you looking at? Probably some girl out in the courtyard or something. You are such a weak cheater." The blonde haired prince's voice entered Yuri's mind crashing all of his hopes of having a peaceful day. Yuri could remember all of the times that Wolfram had called him a cheater and weak (along with some other names better left unsaid), all of the anger he had felt because of this abuse was finally reaching its full capacity. Yuri was sure that if Wolfram said one more spiteful thing that there would either be a dead prince or there would be one hell of a fight between the two young men.

Sure enough, Wolfram just didn't know when to quit when it came to Yuri and his anger. "What Yuri? Lost your ability to talk or have you just found that you are too weak to do anything right? I mean come on look at you. What are you _really_ doing for this kingdom? I can answer that question for you if you want…Nothing! You are doing _nothing_ for us. All of your talk about wanting peace for all, including those stinking humans, is just that, _TALK_! When are you going to realize that this place was just fine and dandy without you and it can and will be fine and dandy when you are gone. Why don't you just do us all a favor and stop wasting our time. Go back to your own world and waste their time with all of your useless shit on peace." Wolfram kept on going without even noticing that Yuri was now shacking with rage. Not just anger, he had crossed that line a long time ago, now he was seen nothing but pure rage toward the blonde.

"ENOUGH! I WON'T LET YOU OF ALL PEOPLE LECTURE ME ABOUT USELESS SHIT!" Yuri's blood was boiling. How dare Wolfram treat him like this, like he was nothing but a stupid, incompetent child. Well Yuri would show him. Taking a step toward the blonde the double black boy let a smirk cross his face. You will pay for all that you have done to me. I will no longer stand for your disrespect and jealousy. I am your king and I will be treated as such, from here until I say you are no longer allowed to speak to me unless you are addressed to. Is that understood?" Yuri read the shock and fear coming off of the young prince and took that as a sign of understanding but he wanted to hear the blonde say it. "I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Wolfram jump at Yuri's outburst and quickly mumbled a meek 'yes' after which was followed by a squeak and lots of running.

Yuri's watched Wolfram run away from him with a puzzled expression on his face. 'What's up with him?' Yuri looked around his room and tried to remember doing anything that could scare the blonde but nothing came to mind. All he could remember was falling asleep while looking out the window. 'Come to think of it, I did have a strange dream were I yelled at Wolfram…hum…at least I think it was a dream when I yelled at him…'

"I better go find him and ask what happened. I hope that I didn't really yell at him, he has been so nice and not pushy and jealous lately that I have been able to get to know the real him better." Yuri talked to himself as he wondered the halls looking for his friend/fiancé. "Gods I hope that he does do something stupid." With that thought in mind Yuri started to run around in his search.

Somewhere outside the castle….

Wolfram sat down panting from his long run away from Yuri. For the life of him he could not find a reason as to why Yuri would yell at him. He had done nothing wrong, all he was doing in the first place was trying to tell the young king that dinner was ready and he should come down before people, mainly Gunter, started to worry about their slightly ditsy king.

Tears started to fill the young blondes eyes as he sat there catching his breath, "I am sorry for whatever it was that I have done to upset you Yuri. Please don't be mad at me." The tears began to fall but he took no notice, all of the pain that he had been feeling the last few years was starting to get the better of him. He had taken all of Yuri's rejection over the course of the last four years as if Yuri was just a young scared boy. Okay so Yuri was a young scared boy but now he was more confidant and he showed that he did care somewhat for Wolfram.

At least Wolfram thought that he did…


	2. I'm Sorry AN

Author's Note-(DUH!)

To those of you who liked my story so far and wish for me to continue writing it, I have this to say…Please don't hurt me! I forgot 'bout this story so please be kind and give me a little bit of time to continue. I give you all my word that I will have a new chapter (maybe two) within the next few days.

Thank you for showing your interest my replying to me.

Your Very Sorry Authoress

OfBloodandTears


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Dying Angels

A/N—I own nothing. Hahaha You can't sue me… Well you can but it won't do much good. So there!

Pairing—Yuri/Wolfram (duh!)

Summary—He finally got Wolfram to leave him alone. It is a time for celebration and happiness, so what if nobody has seen Wolfram leave his room in over a week. Yuri didn't care…Right?

Warning—This story is rated M and you should be warned that there will be self-mutilation involved as well as other adult (mature) themes. If this bothers you then you are free to leave. Remember you have been warned.

Last Time--_"He had taken all of Yuri's rejection over the course of the last four years as if Yuri was just a young scared boy. Okay so Yuri was a young scared boy but now he was more confidant and he showed that he did care somewhat for Wolfram._

_At least Wolfram thought that he did…"_

"Tell me what I should think.

Tell me what to do.

Bind my will so that only you can get to me.

Hurt me.

Deceive me.

Lie to me.

Betray me.

Pull my heart out with your "love".

Kill me with you desire.

Punish me for living with you.

For loving you.

Do whatever you want,

Just don't leave me."

"Wow. Who know that Wolfram could write like that?" Yuri was currently reading the small leather diary that he found in a drawer in Wolfram's room. It had been almost two days and there was still now sign of the blonde haired prince. The whole castle was on guard, told to keep their eyes open for the prince.

Yuri was still trying to figure out why his friend had ran in the first place, but he couldn't. He did have a feeling that there was something that he was missing but he couldn't place what it might be. To make matters worse Conrad hadn't been talking to him. Well okay he talked to him but only when he as addressed first. It was strange and rather annoying.

Another day has passed…………………………………………………………………………..

To say that Yuri was pissed would be an understatement. He was beyond any normal meanings for anger. "It has been three days and _NO ONE_ can find him!" The double black boy was pacing in front of his desk in his main study. A small group of soldiers stood before him waiting for him to just blow. "Three days and none of you idiots can find one boy who, I must add, sticks out of any crowd."

Stopping his movements, the young king stared at the people before him. A look of disgust on his face. "What good are you then?!" No one dared to answer him. "Get out." Yuri looked at Gunter, Conrad and Gwendel, piercing them with a cold died stare. "All of you."

"You Majesty…"

"Get. Out."

Three very tired looking men left their king to himself, not knowing what he was going to do.

In Yuri's bedroom………………………………………………………………………………..

The young king sat on the edge of his overly large bed trying his hardest not to cry. He reached over and grabbed the small book from its drawer.

Breath

Take a deep breath

Let it out slowly.

Close your eyes

And jump.

Feel the cold water

As it rushes over your body.

The rush it gives

Is indescribable.

Take a deep breath

Let it out slowly.

Close your eyes

And pull.

Feel the cold blade

Slice open your skin.

The rush it brings

Is unbelievable.

Take a deep breath

Let it out slowly.

Close your eyes

And scream.

Let out your hate

Direct your fury at me.

The rush it brings

Is unbearable.

I take a deep breath

But I can't let it out.

I close my eyes

And struggle.

Feeling the pain of the water

As it stings my cuts.

The rush it brings you

Is my death.

You want me to love you…

Don't hold your breath.

"I wonder what drove him to write like this?"

"Why don't you ask him?"


	4. Have a lookie!

OK so this isn't an update, but it is good news!?!

I have decided to rewrite _Saving Dying Angels_ and _Fear Me, Love Me_. I will be working on both of them in my free time, which here shortly I will have about a week and a half of, but please understand that I'm but a poor college student, and my time is mostly going to be spent on doing homework or working. I will try to have an actual update posted here in the next few days and at the same time I will delete this "chapter."

I do apologize for leaving my readers hangs for YEARS without updating, and I know that there is no excuse that I can use to explain myself. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!?! _ I'M SORRY!?! _

Oh and a big "Thank You" to everyone how has ever read my stories. ^_^

So…

3 3 THANK YOU! 3 3

Your's

OfBloodandTears


End file.
